DESCRIPTION (from the application): This Core will serve as the Optical Imaging Core of the Program Project. Dr. Lechleiter will serve as the Leader. The Core will be responsible for the following functions in the Program Project: 1. To provide optical microscopic instrumentation for all of the principal investigators of the program project who require such instrumentation for the proposed studies. 2. To provide computer hardware and software for analysis of digital images and production of publication quality prints. 3. To write application-specific software, maintain our NT Server, and to provide computer application support and training related to the microscope image acquisition and analysis. 4. To provide consultation and education regarding the theory and application of optical imaging to the participants of this program project to insure the quality of research conducted by the Projects and Cores.